


Lover's Quarrel

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mild domestic violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Alice have a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Quarrel

Alice was fairly certain that the position he was currently in was a comical one. He was crouched on top of his chair, knees drawn up to his chest, mouth open and eyes wide. He might have found some humor in the situation himself, if Jason wasn’t standing in front of him, machete unsheathed and dripping blood on the floor. Behind him, was the mutilated corpse of Alice’s assistant. For the life of him, Alice couldn’t figure out how Jason had gotten into the room without either one of them noticing, and they were paying the price for it now. It was a shame, really, as Alice was just starting to get attached to this particular assistant.   
  
Jason seemed to study him for a long moment, and Alice almost wondered if Jason himself wasn’t taken aback at the odd pose Alice was in.   
  
A little embarrassed, (which was a very silly thing indeed, considering the situation,) Alice slowly climbed out of the chair and stood upright. Jason didn’t move.   
  
Alice briefly considered making a mad dash for the open door, but seeing as how Jason currently occupied the space between him and it, he figured that that would be a very, very bad idea. On the other hand, he didn’t want to just stand there all day while Jason entertained whatever notions, (or lack there of) in his head.   
  
Instead, Alice took a careful step towards Jason, hands in front of him in surrender, hoping that he didn’t inadvertently anger the large man.   
  
It irked a reaction out of Jason, who swooped forward, placing a large hand on Alice’s chest and pushed. Alice pitched backwards, missing the chair by only a little, the edge hitting him square in the back, and sank quickly to the floor. Alice hissed loudly, as the pain seemed to reverberate up and down his spine.   
  
Jason closed the space between them, picking up Alice by the jacket collar and lifting him from the ground. He tossed him easily back into the chair and very firmly kept Alice pinned to it.   
  
Alice grabbed onto the chair’s armrests, feeling the need to hold onto something as he was pushed into the back cushion. Something about Jason’s behavior made him feel ridiculously defensive, almost like he had actually done something wrong, and owed him an explanation. Of course, Alice couldn’t imagine what that may be.   
  
Then again, Alice thought, as he tried in vain to read Jason’s eyes for some sort of clue, he had spent the majority of the afternoon at home. With another man. Alice was almost amused by the notion that this might actually be some strange kind of lover’s quarrel.   
  
Giving Jason a sheepish look, Alice tried in vain to get himself in a more upright position. Jason obviously had other plans, as he only pressed down on him harder.   
  
Alice gave Jason a little pout, feeling particularly stupid for what he was about to say.   
  
“I’m sorry, Jason.”   
  
Jason cocked his head back, as if he was taken aback by the response. Alice held his breath for what felt like an eternity, waiting to see what Jason would ultimately decide.   
  
Whether or not Jason understood him, Alice couldn’t tell. But Jason backed off ever so slightly, giving him a chance to sit up and breathe. Alice ached in the spot where Jason had held him down, and he gingerly rubbed at it with his hand, as if that would make the pain stop. Then again, maybe he was just physically trying to rub away the unease he felt from this whole scenario.   
  
After a moment’s thought, (or what passed for thought in Jason,) he reached down again. Alice flinched away from the hand, always justly fearing that the serial killer would hurt him in some way. Jason thankfully ignored the blight on his part, as he took Alice by the cloth of his jacket shoulder and lifted him from the seat, positioning Alice awkwardly in front of him. Alice couldn’t help but stare at the dead body a few feet away, the large gash that was ultimately the killing blow very nearly having taken the man’s head off.   
  
With that ghastly imagery so close by, Alice found himself pressing closer to Jason, hoping to stay on his good side as much as was humanly possible. The giant seemed to appreciate this, and slipped a comforting arm around Alice’s waist. Jason seemed perfectly content to just hold him for a minute, and Alice feared to do anything that might anger him.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Jason had finally had enough, and in a smooth motion, lifted Alice into the air and slung him over one shoulder. Alice hit Jason’s shoulder with enough force to take the breath right out of his lungs, and raise the bile to his throat. Jason didn’t seem to notice, and with his captive safely in hand, Jason lumbered for the exit.   
  
Alice had to fight the natural inclination to throw a fit, and forced himself to hang limply in Jason’s hold. While on the one hand, he wanted to know where exactly he was being carried off to, he figured he didn’t actually care as long as there was a  _dead man lying in his office, with the limousine service due to arrive in half an hour, and Alice no where to be found._  
  
Kind of put a damper on things.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't remember if this was a prompt or not. It could have been? Maybe?


End file.
